Star Life
by lanski12
Summary: Takuya are both basketball players and they meet to play a charity game and then stuff happens and well you have to read the story to figure it out Takumi
1. Chapter 1

**Me-Damn when I was about to write this story I saw that dontchaknowme4life had already written something like this so I have to change the plot some but I'm not mad at you so don't cry**

**Zoe-I'm sure she wasn't crying about it so don't flatter your self**

**Me-Anyway this story is about Takuya and Zoe as basket ball stars for the NBA and The WNBA and they meet because they need to team up for a game where the money goes to charity and they soon fo..**

**Takuya-Don't tell them everything Dammit they have to read the god damn story to figure out the rest dumbass **

**Koji-For once I agree with the idiot you should really listen to him**

**Tommy-I think that you should just get on with the story before you give out too much**

**Koichi-Yeah just go before I decide to quit**

**Me-Quit I don' give a damn, I could have plenty of people hired that would take your place for a fraction of what I pay you now lets get on with the damn story before I get pissed**

Takuya Kanbara was a 21 year old rookie on the LA Lakers and he was already the starting point guard, his life was going so good every since he left his old neighbor hood, almost everything. He had to leave all his friends and he managed to find them all and they lived in the same city, and Koji even managed to get on the same team as Takuya was happy about it, even though Koji as a bench warmer(Ha Ha).

"What you wanna do it right here with everybody watching Mariah Carey if you insist then okay" said Takuya

"Takuya wake up you've got to go I've got something to tell you once we get to my office" said Earl Takuya's Manager

"Earl it's only 7 o'clock why the hell did I give a key to my penthouse" said Takuya yawning

"Because of all the money I got you, and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have any of this, any sponsorships, any houses cars and the nine million dollars that you get a year, that's why you gave me a key remember" said Earl

"Oh yeah I hate that you give me that long story every time I ask you that same questions, I have to think of a new question" said Takuya sleepily

"Let's take one of your convertible so I can save on gas" Earl

"Alright let me get dressed first" said Takuya

Takuya did the things that he normally does in the morning and realized that the girl that he met last night was still in his bed.

"Hey wake up it's time for you to go" said Takuya not remembering her name

"What is it" said the girl turning towards him smiling

"It's time for you tom go home so I need you to see Sam and you can choose a goodbye package" said Takuya trying to get her out of his bed

"Okay but who is Sam" asked Earl

"She is my assistant, and she will tell you where to exit" said Takuya

"Fine just kick me out, but I thought you might want to know that I'm pregnant" said The Girl

"What" said Takuya with a surprised look

"Not by you I just thought you might want to know" said the Girl

"Okay just go see Sam" said Takuya

The girl went into a room where she saw an attractive woman probably about twenty five or twenty six.

"Hello I'm Sam and you must be here to pick up a package" said Sam

"Yeah so what you got for me" said the girl

"Okay Package one has five thousand dollars and a round trip ticket to Florida and back, and package two has five thousand dollars and a round trip ticket to New York and back" said Sam

"I guess I will go with package one" said the girl

**Takuya and Earl**

"So what did you drive over here for" said Takuya grabbing his keys for his Pagani Zonda F convertible

They began to drive to Earl's office is Southern LA, where he had his own jet at the airport next to it incase he needed to get once of his other clients, they soon got there and began to his office where Takuya soon took a seat as they began to talk.

"So Takuya we need to do something to improve you career" said Earl

"What's wrong with my career, I'm doing just perfect" said Takuya

"Yes but everyone says that you are a ball hog and only care for yourself, so if you do this then you will be even more popular and get more endorsements which means more money for you and me" said Earl

"So what do you need me to do with my great talent like me" said Takuya snickering

"We need you to do a two on two game with another player and give all the money made straight to charity that will give you a huge boost in your career" said Earl

"So who do you want me to play with Kobe, Lebron, Iverson, doesn't matter to me I will whoop all of them" said Takuya

"Actually it is nobody from the NBA it is a girl form the WNBA, her name is Zoe Orimoto and she is good" said Earl

"Zoe Orimoto, huh, she sounds pretty hot, is she" asked Takuya

"You tell me, come in"said Earl

"Hi my name is Zoe and this is my manager Trish" said Zoe acting polite

"Hi we were already told about the plan and we think it is good chance for Takuya to get a great reputation and for Zoe to be discovered , so she can be endorsed and get paid more" said Trish

Takuya stood up quickly and went over to talk to Zoe. "Hey my name is Takuya, and you're the hottest thing I've seen today" said Takuya

"Thanks" said Zoe smiling and slightly blushing

"So what team do you play for and how much do they pay a hot thing like you" asked Takuya still flirting with her

"The LA Sparks and I get paid six hundred thousand dollars a year" said Zoe

Takuya couldn't help but be surprised by how little she got paid compared to him.

"Really they should pay you ay more" said Takuya

"I agree and that's exactly why we need to do this, so Zoe can get the money she deserves" said Trish

Takuya and Zoe were too busy staring at each other to understand what she actually said.

"Well I can see that you to would like to get to know each other so how about I get you reservations to my favorite restaurant" said Takuya

"Thanks earl that would be great and by the way Zoe how about I get you a brand new car and a watch to go with it" said Takuya

"I don't know about that I don't really taking gift from people that I just met" said Zoe

"Come on I won't mind you can have any car and watch that you want I've got the money for it" said Takuya

"Okay but only if your sure that you want me to take it" said Zoe

They soon got inside Takuya's car and drove away to The restaurant, and when they got there the restaurant had the sign for sale on it.

"Man maybe I should buy this restaurant, and give it to Zoe later on if we keep going out" thought Takuya

"Hey Takuya I like the fact that your not one of those other athletes who only talk about themselves, and that you actually listen to what I have to say" said Zoe

Over the next hour and a half Takuya just sat down and talked and ate and the bill was taken care of after Takuya bought the restaurant.

"So what do you want to do now" said Takuya, but he then leaned in to kiss Zoe and she returned the kiss they didn't break apart until about two minutes later.

"So will I see you tomorrow" asked Zoe

"Of course" said Takuya I don't have anything planned for tomorrow

Takuya's phone then began to ring and he saw that it was his best friend Koji.

"Hey man what's up I haven't heard from you in a while" said Koji

"You know same old" said Takuya

"Any dates that you've been up too" said Koji

"Yeah this one girl named Zoe she is in the WNBA and I'm am gonna have a two on two game with her and she is hot dude and we're gonna go on a date tomorrow

"Wow she must really be special if your gonna take her on two dates in a row" said Koji

"Yeah she is" said Takuya

**Well that was the first chapter of my new story and I hoped you liked it now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna write another chapter of high school drama**


	2. New York Game

**Me-Hey people I'm ready to update again**

**Takuya-Is this the one where I'm rich and famous**

**Me-Yes you dumbnut, and you spend your money recklessly, and you think that your so cool**

**Takuya-Well I am and I'm a lot richer that you so ha **

**Me-Maybe but I'm the author so I can get you fired and sued if I wanted to so don't piss me off okay**

**Takuya-Fine, but in the meantime I'm gonna go laugh because I get paid more than Koji by a lot **

**Koji-I take that offensive you mean bastard, and why did you have to get him paid the most**

**Me-Because this is a takumi story which means Takuya and Zoe so he should get the better life **

**Koji-I never liked you**

**Tommy and Zoe-Koji how could you say that**

**Jp-Yeah I never thought that **

**Me-Hey don't say that to me, why do you think that Koichi didn't appear huh**

**Koji-No wonder he was begging to live with me**

**Me-Yeah now lets just get on with the story**

**One Month later**

"Zoe do you want to make out on the stage, okay" said Takuya

"Takuya wake up" said Koji walking into his room

"Why the hell did I give you a key to my penthouse" said Takuya

"Because I am your best friends and without me you would never have liked basketball, and you wouldn't have practiced day and night just so you can beat me and you would never have went to high school the college and…" said Koji

"Damn every time I ask a question I get some long ass speech" said Takuya complaining

"What no girl to wake up" asked Koji

"Nope I already have a girlfriend" said Takuya

"Oh your are going out with that Zoe girl aren't you" said Koji

"Yeah and she is the hottest girl that I have ever seen in my life" said Takuya

"So when is this charity game of yours supposed to happen" asked Koji sitting down on Takuya's bed and turning on the T.V

"In about 2 months, it's gonna be in Las Vegas, and I can bring as many people as I want, and that reminds me do you wanna come" said Takuya

"Yeah I wouldn't mind doing a little gambling, and hopefully I win" said Koji

"Wait a minute Koji my phone ringing" said Takuya as he answered it

"Hey Takuya this is Zoe, and I was wondering if you wanna do something today" said Zoe over the phone

"Yeah sure I'll pick you up in about two hours" said Takuya

"Okay I'll see you in two hours" said Zoe

"Who was that" asked Koji

"That was Zoe and she asked me if I wanted to do something today" said Takuya

"Hey does she have a sister or even a cousin" said Koji

"Wow are you desperate or what" said Takuya

"I'm not i always find a girl who just wants the money" said Koji

"Well you make 4.8 million a year so I can understand why but I will see if Zoe wants to double date with one of her friends" said Takuya

**Zoe's House**

"Hey Jess Takuya just asked me did I want to double date with Koji" said Zoe

"Wait isn't he that cute dark haired guys who is on Takuya's team" said jess

"Yeah that's him alright" said Zoe smirking

"You tell Takuya that's that is a definite yes" said Jess

**Takuya and Koji**

"Come on Koji we need to leave, so we can pick the girls up" said Takuya

"Alright which car are we taking" asked Koji

"The four seated" said Takuya

"Man you never use that car, what's so special now" said Koji

"I never had to drive around 3 other people and it was my most expensive car so I like to keep it clean" said Takuya

"Oh that explains a lot" said Koji

They drove to Zoe's house which was about thirty minutes from Takuya's, and when they got there they saw Zoe and jess, who was about five four and she was slim and had long brunette hair a skin tight shirt and small shorts, and Zoe's house was small, it was about two stories, but it was well painted with a well mowed and watered lawn and flowers.

"Hey we've been waiting for you two, what took so long" asked Zoe

"We got lost" said Koji and Takuya with their sun glasses on

"Oh my gosh your Koji Minamoto" said Jess running towards the car

"Hey Koji why don't you hop in the back seat and let Zoe sit by me" said Takuya

"No problem" said Koji

"So I guess I sit next to you Takuya" said Zoe

"You guessed right, that way I can put my arm around you" said Takuya

"And Jess you sit right here" said Koji patting on his lap

"Alright Koji not in my car people can see you" said Takuya laughing

"I wasn't gonna do anything like that damn you people and your assumptions" said Koji

"What ever lets just go where we're going" said Takuya

"Where are we going anyway you never told me" asked Zoe

"Well first we have to fly to New York for a game but after that we can explore the big apple for a tour cause I've haven't been there yet" said Koji

"Haven't you ever considered that I might have a game" said Zoe

"I thought you season was over" said Takuya

"It is I just felt like saying that to you" said Zoe smiling

The whole car ride that mostly listened to the radio and they stopped at subway before they went to the airport because the girls were hungry. When they got to the airport they had to go back twice because Takuya and Koji had way to much hair gel and spray, and the people thought that they could create some kind of chemical, and they got to the plane and all the players started flirting with Zoe which Takuya got jealous of, and Koji and Jess were making out the whole time, and when they finally got there, Takuya bought a new car so he could drive them around.

"So Takuya how long til game time" asked Zoe

"Well the game starts at 8 and it is 3 so I would say we 4 hours to look around the city" said Takuya

"You dumbnut 3 to 8 is five hours" said Koji

"Yeah but we still have to get there and get ready and like I said the game STARTS at 8 dumbnut" said Takuya

"Oh yeah, your right this time" said Koji

"So Zoe where do you wanna go first" said Takuya

"Well I've always wanted to go to time square" said Zoe

"Alright off to time square" said Takuya

They went to various restaurants, museums, and malls, in the time that they had and then went to the Stadium.

"Hey you guys get front row seats to the game so for now just wait here" said Koji

"Thanks you guys" said Jess

"You guys just cheer us on" said Takuya as he began to walk away

"Wait Takuya" said Zoe as she pulled him in and kissed him

**30 Minutes later**

"Kanbara, Minamoto on the court now" said the coach

"Alright coach" they said in Unison

The whole night Takuya and Koji dominated the court and did nothing but score and steal, the final score was 101 to 74 and Takuya had 48 points while Koji had 37.

"Great game you guys now hit the shower" said the coach

"Man that was pretty easy I could have sworn that that would be harder" said Koji laughing

"Yeah I'll think twice before I _overestimate_ my opponent" said Takuya

"Well we better go get the girls before some guys trying to kidnap them" said Koji laughing

"Man Takuya you were amazing out there, I think I should come to all of your games" said Zoe

"Takuya Kanbara how does it feel to have done so good in the game" said the reporter

"Pretty good" replied Takuya

"And who is this, wait your Zoe Orimoto From the LA Stars and you dating Takuya

"Yeah, my season is over so I thought that I might watch Takuya play his games" said Zoe smiling

They soon drove to there hotel room and went there separate ways

"Ma Takuya you're a winner" said zoe

"Yeah maybe we might win the championship this year" said Takuya

"Well you won something tonight" said Zoe wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him

"Yeah I did" said Takuya unbuttoning his shirt and then taking it off

"Maybe you could show me some of you your basketball moves" said Zoe taking of her shirt and pants

"Okay but not tonight I have something else planned" said Takuya pushing Zoe on the bed

"Don't expect this every time you win a game I am just felling generous tonight alright" said Takuya

"What ever you say Zoe what ever you say" said Takuya

**Me-Yep they did it right after the game, but this time Takuya can buy his own lotion, things are gonna happen soon but I can't tell you so you got read and review too for me**

**Koji-Yeah do so he stops winning**

**Me-Whatever you whinny bastard anyway lanski12 peace**


	3. End Finally

**Alright you guys and girls imma finish this damn story that's been on hold for three damn months**

**Takuya-Its About time**

**Me-I know but I had some extreme writers block like a while ago and never got around to finishing this story, I eventually started making more stories and then I completely lost my train of thought so imma try my hardest to finish this story if its the last thing I do**

**Zoe-Calm down oh and just to let you guys know this is the last chapter, and sorry if it was so short, and for everyone who enjoyed it thanks**

"Zoe come on we don't have all day" said Takuya as he beeped the horn of his new spider Ferrari

"I'm coming" said Zoe as she walked out of her house

"Like the new car I bought it so we could ride in for this special occasion" said Takuya

"Yeah how much did this car cost" said Zoe in awe

"I don't remember I just game him a check with my name on it and told him to write as many Zero's as he wants" said Takuya with a strait face

"That's dangerous do you know that he could bankrupt you like that and spend all your money" said Zoe worried

"Calm Down I was joking, it was about seven hundred thousand dollars" said Takuya nonchalantly

"Man Takuya you spend your money out of control and one day your gonna need your money for something important, and it all gonna be gone" said Zoe

"Don't worry Zoe my contract isn't up for seven years, and even then I probably wont have to worry cause the way I'm playing I don't need to worry about money for a while" said Takuya\

"Yeah I know but I'm just saying you should really start saving"said Zoe

**And with that they began driving towards the arena where thousands of people would be watching there and millions would have ordered the paper view. Every bit of money would go to charity and The WNBA would also be more popular,and this is how the story will end, nah I'm joking I know you guys would kill me if I did that so here is the rest of the story.**

"Takuya it's about time you got here" said Koji as he was waiting at the parking garage for Takuya

"Yeah well I had to stop and pick up Zoe" replied Takuya

"I thought that's why you woke up at eight A.M." asked Koji

"Oh Yeah because I defiantly woke up at eight and not any later" said Takuya lying like hell

"Well whatever just get in there the whole crowd is, waiting for you to play some damn basketball" said Koji

They soon ran towards the arena and the entire stadium started to cheer when they saw Takuya enter, and then they screamed louder and he game started and Takuya got the ball.

"Takuya pass the ball" Said Zoe wide open but instead Takuya ran towards the hoop and shot the ball himself and made the shot

"They went through most of the game with Takuya not passing the ball and Zoe being wide open, but Takuya shooting his shot.

Then at the last second of the game Takuya finally passed the b all Zoe hit the three pointer and won the game.

"Takuya I love you" said Zoe as she kissed him

**Once again everybody I'm so sorry I know this chapter sucked and it hurt me just to publish it but this was the best I could do, now for once insults flames and anything harsh is welcome because I am thinking about making a second account just to review well anyway, I just had to get this story off my back because it was killing me, oh and plan to save the world will also be finished today and I will probably start digimon frontier part 3 sometime soon**


End file.
